


(I Will) Plague You

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Magic, Dorks in Love, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Happy Nico di Angelo, M/M, Medical, Minor Original Character(s), Self Confidence Issues, Shadow Travel (Percy Jackson), Trust, Will Solace Has Light Powers, Will Solace Has Plague Powers, supportive boyfriends, these boys love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: He would never admit it, but honestly, the sickly black tendrils were the coolest thing Nico had ever seen in his life.“Hey, Will,” Nico whispered, raising Will’s face and brushing the hair from his face. “Sunshine, talk to me.”“I’m s-so sorry, Neeks,” Will sobbed, trying to lower his head and avoid Nico’s gaze, but Nico’s hands held firmly on his cheeks wouldn’t let him. “I didn’t mean to. I don’t know how to control it.”





	(I Will) Plague You

He would never admit it, but honestly, the sickly black tendrils were the coolest thing Nico had ever seen in his life.

Will stood on the edge of the barrier, just beside Thalia’s pine tree- his fingers extended as he stood over a couple wounded demigods. New arrivals, Nico learnt, and that was why Will had been called from the infirmary and why his boyfriend was still wearing a white smock and gloves.

Nico had arrived just in time for Will to raise his hand, and for his eyes to start glowing a dark black and for the grey rope-like beams of floating energy shoot from his fingertips. It was a cyclops, growling and hungry, and instead of standing back and letting the other demigods fight- the Ares kids, the Demeter kids, the Hecate kids, the Iris kids, all on patrol- he stood up and with a deathly silent glare, thrusting out his hand.

It was nothing any of the other campers had seen before, so when Will’s eyes turned to pitch and his face had a sort of calm intensity to it that surprised even Nico, the tendrils seeping out and wrapping around the cyclops and holding it tight, it’s skin turning a sickly yellow before it’s eye’s glazed over and its limbs turned weak and it slumped to the ground, everyone gathered was shocked.

Breathing hard, Will dropped down to his knees, fingers and hands expertly checking vitals and wounds, medic mode taking first place in everything. The same fingers and hands that had just killed a huge cyclops without a second thought.

Ordering the stronger campers to carry the new arrivals back to the infirmary, Will silently gathered up his medical kit and without another word trudged back to camp.

But Camp Half-Blood was small, and word got around quickly, and soon each camper was gathered at the mess hall.

Clarisse had called him out first, raising a toast to Will Solace, “Who singlehandedly took out a cyclops and who finally grew a backbone!”. Nico knew how much Clarisse cared for Will but seeing his boyfriend slink further into his chair hurt Nico something rotten.

“How did you even do that, Will?” Kayla asked, her hand on Will’s shoulder. Nico liked her, she was nice and didn’t mind that he was always hanging around Will at the infirmary.

Will shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Bull!” Cried Connor Stoll with a laugh. “It was awesome! I mean, I heard it was awesome.”

A few of the Apollo campers looked weary, shooting looks at Will out the corner of their eyes. Will sat there, stabbing his mashed potatoes with a fork.

“I didn’t know Apollo kids could do that.” One of Leo’s brothers from the Hephaestus cabin- Nico never could remember his name- tilted his head at Will. “I thought you could only control music and healing and archery.”

Nico could see Will clutching his cutlery, his face going red. “Right, that’s enough,” Nico warned as he stood, glaring around the mess hall at the other demigods until they looked away. He wished Percy were here, or Jason, or Piper, they were all visiting Percy’s mum and little sister at their apartment.

The sing-along at Hestia’s heath was a disaster. The straw that broke the camels back.

Will sat across from Nico, head bowed and arms cross, one hand holding a stick out over a fire where a marshmallow was blackening. His eyes were distant and Nico could sense a new sensation of melancholy over the son of Apollo. Something had changed.

“Hey Will,” someone called, an Ares kid, but not one who had been patrolling the border. “How the hell did you do that today?”

Shrugging, Will watched the marshmallow catch flames. “Just lucky I guess.”

“Are those kids going to be alright?” Chiron asked, pulling his own sticky marshmallow off with his fingers and putting it in his mouth.

“They’ll be fine in a few days, nothing serious.” Will’s eyes were empty and watching him Nico felt the same as when he had turned Bryce Lawrence into a ghost.

The campers continued talking about the event and Will’s new ability and Will continued to slump lower and lower into himself. “Will,” Nico whispered, but Will’s eyes hardly flickered to him. “Talk to me. What’s the matter?” Will shook his head, still not looking at Nico, so he left it be for a moment, watching Will form the corner of his eye.

Nico didn’t even know what had happened, but one moment Will was sitting silently curled up on the ground the next he was standing up, stumbling backwards and sobbing with his head in his hands, nails biting into the skin, the campers falling silent until only Will’s choked sobs could be heard.

“Will?” Nico stood up, reaching his hand out, “Hey, hey what is it?”

The Apollo campers were standing now too, walking slowly towards Will, telling him that it was alright, he was fine, there was nothing wrong, but their words drove him further backwards and made his chest heave faster.

“William, what’s happened?” Chiron asked, rising to his full form. “I haven’t seen you this distressed in years.”

Will let out a sickly, heartbroken sob as dark grey beams came from his hands and upwards into the sky, leaching the light from the moon.

“Hey, stop that!” Clarisse called in a panic.

Pushing past the other campers, Nico ran to Will and hooked his hand under his arms, one hand resting gently yet firmly on his shoulder and the other fisted into his shirt lower down, his chin in the crook of his neck as the shadows consumed them and they disappeared from the camp.

When Nico opened his eyes, he was in a familiar room but it wasn’t his cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

The walls were obsidian bricks, the sconces magically lit and levitating against the walls, a large bed with a black bedspread and bright coloured flowers placed spitefully on a bedside table. _Persephone_ , Nico sighed inwardly as he realised that he was in his room at his father’s castle.

Will was still shaking, crying on his shoulder, muttered apologies and pleas catching in his throat.

“Hey, Will,” Nico whispered, raising Will’s face and brushing the hair from his face. “Sunshine, talk to me.”

“I’m s-so sorry, Neeks,” Will sobbed, trying to lower his head and avoid Nico’s gaze, but Nico’s hands held firmly on his cheeks wouldn’t let him. “I didn’t mean to. I don’t know how to control it.”

“It’s ok,” Nico promised. “I don’t care.”

“You should.” Will whispered, eyes red raw. “It makes me a monster.”

“Hey now,” Nico chastised. “You don’t get to say that. Not after months of you telling me not to say the same thing about myself, I’m not letting you do that. Not on my watch.” Pushing forward, he shoved Will onto the bed, the pillows flying out of place and laid on top of Will. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“It’s not important.” Will mumbled, “Just leave it be.”

“Not important? Will that’s ‘not important’. ‘Not important’ is me forgetting to grab a helmet for Capture the Flag, or Percy’s every meal not being blue.” Nico looked Will in the eye. “Talk to me.”

Sighing, Will resigned himself to his fate. “You know how Apollo is the god of healing, archery, music, poetry, blah blah blah?”

“I seem to remember you mentioning something like that, yes.”

Will slapped him half-heartedly on the arm, a small, watery smile playing on his lips and Nico kissed them softly before pulling away so Will could continue. “Well, he’s also the god of plagues.” He paused, gauging Nico’s reaction, but when his boyfriend only raised an eyebrow, he continued. “Like Leo, how every once in a while a child is ‘blessed’ by Hephaestus to have the power over flames?” Nico nodded. “Well Apollo’s children have the same sort of thing, but instead of fire it’s…” he trailed off, eye’s falling to the floor, where the petals of flowers were littered.

“Plagues,” Nico suggested with a smile. “Why is that a bad thing? At least now we match.”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Will exclaimed, blinking in surprise.

“Well, the son of Hades with the power over death and a son of Apollo with the power over plagues has a much nicer ring. We match now.”

“But Nico-”

“I know I know,” Nico waved him off. “I was trying to lighten the mood. I was just trying to say that you’re amazing no matter what and that people still love you.” He kissed Will’s chin and made himself more comfortable on Will’s chest. “You’re still the best healer in the damn camp, and your head still lights up like a glow stick when you get excited. This doesn’t change anything.”

“It does.” Will groaned. “Now everyone knows I’m not a good person.”

“Oh shut up.” Nico rolled his eyes. “You’re overreacting. Like you tell me not to do, right?”

Will narrowed his eyes. “You’re a real pain sometimes, you know that?”

“Yeah, I do, but you’re still dating me anyway.” Nico laughed. It was felt good, and probably not something that happened often in this place. “But listen. Really listen to me. You’re a good person whether you have power over plagues or not, the same way I’m a good person even though I can summon undead and melt into shadows and turn people into ghosts when I get really angry. This changes nothing.”

“It doesn’t?” Will sounded sceptical. “You’re sure?”

“Of course it changes nothing.”

Sighing, Will lent his head back to stare at the ceiling. “How can you be so sure?” He asked quietly. “There hasn’t been a child of Apollo with a power like this for millennia.”

Nico hummed. “Well, that just makes you special.” He gripped Will’s hand and gently began to rub it between his fingers. “Just ask Leo. He’s been put in the same boat and he seems to be fine with it. It’s a part of his personality.”

Snorting, Will laced his fingers in Nico’s hair. “I’m not Leo.”

“Thank Zeus for that.” Nico huffed, pushing his head into Will’s hand. “I’ll love you no matter what. I don’t care about the powers you have. I think you’re cute either way, and this doesn’t make me love you any less.”

Closing his eyes against the contact, Nico was glad that Will had stopped crying, his chest heaving occasionally with a painful hiccup and his hands shaking slightly in Nico’s hair, but at least he was smiling and laughing and joking. Will was much too pretty to cry, Nico realised, kissing the exposed skin on Will’s chest. “I love you.” He said sincerely. “This changes nothing.”

“I love you too.” Will replied, voice full of gratitude and joy. “And I’m glad. I would hate for that to ruin us.”

“Oh, _that’s_ not going to ruin us.” Nico sat up to his elbows. “It’s you leaving your dirty socks all over my cabin floor.”

“Hey-!” Will protested just as the door opened and Hades cautiously poked his head in. “Oh.”

“Um, I apologise, but one of the servants told me you had arrived…?” Hades began nervously, eyes darting between Nico and Will. “I was just wondering…”

“Right, we’re here.” Nico scowled, pulling away from Will. “We needed to get away from the camp for a while so I shadow travelled here. We’ll be staying a few nights.”

Will blanched. “Nights? Nico, the camp needs me to heal-”

Whirling around, Nico jabbed a finger into Will’s chest. “Absolutely not. Your siblings can take care of it, right? You’ll be staying here and we’ll take care of _you_. My treat.” He turned back to his father. “…if that’s alright?” He added as an afterthought.

Hades wore a prideful, loving smile on his face as he watched Will and Nico on the bed. “Yes,” He said quietly. “Yes of course. That’s absolutely fine. Whatever you need,” he turned to Will. “You may spend as much time as you need here.”

Before he left, Nico called out “And can you tell Persephone to stop coming in here when I’m away and leaving flowers?”

Chuckles rang down the hallway as Hades walked away and turned a corner.

Reaching out for the bunch of flowers, Nico thrust a fistful at Will. “Here, I got these for you.”

Smirking, Will held them up to his head, laying them down flat so the flowers came to wreath at his forehead. “Do you think I would look good with a flower crown?”

Nico smiled again, “I think you look good all the time.”


End file.
